


Gruntilda's Lament

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

A green warty witch, that's all I am. I never had nothing much, not even a cam.

I can make magic out of many weird things absurd, but I can't even best a dumb bear or bird.

My gross habits help, but come what may, that furry and feathered duo sends me packing away.

Even now as a skeleton, I can't help but think, why didn't I just turn them into a kitchen sink?


End file.
